


Sounds Like This

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If you're looking for plot, Late Night Conversations, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing a Bed, you won't find it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: "Noora taps out a rhythm, a song that gets faster and higher as it progresses. It sounds like Eva’s heartbeat."Eva and Noora confess some feelings in the dark. Set in-between S3 and S4. Written for day two of fic week: bed sharing.





	Sounds Like This

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much plot here, but hopefully it's cute? And it's a little personal. Thanks to SkamFWN for talking to me tonight, love you all. ❤
> 
> All the information for fic week is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from). Chat with me on tumblr [here](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).

Eva knows how each of her friends knocks on her window.

Vilde’s knocks are quiet but quick, like she’s both embarrassed and eager to come over. Sana knocks three times, each  _tap_ an equal distance apart: to the point. Chris just knocks until Eva lets her in, ready for whatever they’re going do before Eva is.

Noora taps out a rhythm, a song that gets faster and higher as it progresses. It sounds like Eva’s heartbeat.

When it’s unexpected like it is tonight, it reminds Eva of hearing songs she used to sing into her hairbrush on the radio. And like any good song, it transports her to how she felt when she first heard it: a mixture of happiness, nerves, excitement, and a little extra happiness.

“Sorry,” Noora says as Eva lets her in. “But Even practically lives with us now, and Eskild brought another guy over—I just needed to sleep tonight.”

“You can always stay here.” Which Noora should know because Eva always keeps a couple of oversized t-shirts clean for her to use as nightgowns.

They change in front of each other, use the same mirror to wash their makeup off. Eva wasn’t planning to go to sleep for a couple hours yet, but she silences her phone, switches off the light, and settles beside Noora in bed.

It reminds of her sleepovers with Ingrid and Sara, squished in-between the girls she once called her best friends, wondering if Ingrid ever noticed her lips the way Eva noticed hers. Or, the way they’d close their eyes for ten minutes, then one of them would admit something they wouldn’t in the daylight. Ingrid confessed she didn’t love Jonas, Sara worried her friends didn’t actually like her, and Eva floated the idea that she might, maybe be bisexual, but she wasn’t sure.

After nine minutes, Noora says, “I don’t want to be with William.”

Eva pinches herself because she always has this dream when Noora’s lying beside her. It hurts because it’s real this time. “You know you don’t have to be.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“You don’t even live in the same country.”

“But…we’re what’s supposed to happen. We make sense.”

“Ok, no.” Eva turns the light on because the dark made them honest, but the truth deserves light. “It doesn’t make any sense for you to be with a manipulative, selfish asshole.”

“He’s not—”

Eva tries not to interrupt Noora, always wanting her opinion, her brain, her wit, her passion, her kindness, but she has no interest in the end of that sentence. “He is, Noora. He is.”

“Can you turn the light off?”

“Noora—”

“Goodnight, Eva.”

Eva does as she’s asked, but puts her arm around Noora, pulling her close. She’s not going to let Noora fall asleep thinking William’s the only one who loves her.

\---

When Eva wakes up for the fourth time that night, she makes a list of everything she’ll tell her best friend in the morning.

_Whenever anything happens, I want to tell you._

_Do you know you saved me last year?_

_I wish you’d let me read everything you write because I want to know everything you think._

When Noora wakes up for the fourth time that night, Eva rolls over and pretends to be asleep.

_\---_

“Maybe you don’t have a ‘girl crush’ on Noora. Maybe you just have a crush on her.”

Isak said that to Eva once, smile fading when Eva didn’t react. “I know I’m not great at talking,” Isak said in her silence. “But I am here, you know? I’m good at being here.”

“Isak, I don’t,” Eva started, not knowing the end of her own sentence. “I don’t know if any of this is real.”

“Do you feel it?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Then of course it’s real.”

\---

“If I’m not with William, do I get to be with anyone?”

It’s late—no, early. Eva’s been drifting in and out of sleep, but Noora’s voice will always wake her.

“Do you not know how people see you? People dream about being with you, Noora.”

Noora scrunches her face: Eva’s close enough to see in the dark. “Not like  _that_ , though. Someone I could fall in love with.”

Eva asks a question she’s not sure she wants an answer to.

“Who could you fall in love with?”

“Someone…compassionate? Empathetic? But fun, too. Someone I can talk to, feel comfortable with.” Noora pauses, linking her hand with Eva’s. “Someone who always keeps a couple shirts clean for when I need to stay over.”

Eva waits for Noora’s laugh, for her to close her eyes again, but she just keeps playing with their fingers.

“Oh,” Eva says. “I’m not sure I know anyone like that.”

“Then you’re not as lucky as me.”

Eva pinches herself again, just in case.

“Sorry, am I freaking you out?” Noora says.

“ _No._ God, no. If you knew how excited I get when I hear your knock—fucking hell, Noora.”

“ _My_ knock?” They don’t need light because Noora’s smile illuminates the entire bedroom. “I have a knock?”

Eva nods, bringing their locked hands to her own chest.

“It sounds like this.”


End file.
